Soviet Log 33
Goodbye Gulag, Hello Yankee Doodle Ladies We picked up the action mid-battle in the Gulag. Katya and Roq were both grievously wounded and down while Mei Linn and Eva fought bravely on. After Mei Linn basically took down one of the Spetsnaz transports single-handedly she went to work on Roq with Knit Flesh and got her back into the fight in time to take an action on SF 30. The two of them then looked toward the Katyusha shuttle since it seemed to offer the best means of escape (and the only pilots). Meanwhile, Eva was dragging Katya's limp body toward the same shuttle pausing briefly to annihilate an unlucky squad of Spetsnaz that were in her way. The new round brought new actions and the party resolved to meet up on the shuttle. Eva performed a minor - but thoroughly timely - MD to revive Katya which meant that the entire party was back in action, if a little fragile. Eva was first on the shuttle where she then took some time to reacquaint herself with Lieselotte. Next was Mei Linn who cast a portal close to the shuttle and then Wrecking Balled the shit out of the remnant of Spetsnaz and their Heavy Mek who were looking to rally. Cyta followed since she only had a life of imprisonment waiting for her back in K'nya. Finally, Katya and Roq boarded (Katya scooping a rifle on the way) both sinking to the floor while trying not to grievously leak in an unladylike fashion. The shuttle immediately took off and left the Gulag far behind. We had escaped! We landed about 30 mins away in a secluded spot with good sightline where our friends from last chapter had been camping out. After some reviewing of options, friendly reunions, and maybe just a little dithering we decided to spend a day of offtime before heading off to Moscow. Note: we had originally resolved to travel to Berlin but the revelation that there were 'shrines or something' in each capital that needed dealing with we decided that it made more sense to handle Moscow first but try and avoid Vasily and his Nazis if possible. Oh yeah, we discovered that the Nazis were occupying Soviet land thanks to Katya's cousin, Vasiliy Zyatsev. Its starting to look like he planned the whole thing by setting us up to take out Stalin and then stepping in as his replacement. We spent the final block of the day healing, building, and training, then went into sleep blocks (Eva and Katya eschewed sleep). In the morning, we continued with block-time with more healing, building, and training on the day's agenda. At one point during the day we spied a massive airship flying American flags. It was highly unusual to see Americans this deep in Russian territory so we attempted to make contact via radio ("the enemy of my enemy is my friend"). They were unresponsive but we gave them some useful information and hinted at more in the hopes that we would tweak their interest. The airship eventually moved out of sight on its long languid course across the sky. We continued with our day. That night, around 2am, we were awakened by a radio communication. It was the Americans wanting to talk. We tried to arrange a meeting in the morning after sleep but they were already on their way so we met them at our camp. Much to our delight, the americans turned out to be an elite group of pin-up girl marines from the airship (Salty Sally, Frisky Fran, Sailor June, Betty Belle and Gunnery Greta). They explained that they had received our radio message and were very interested in learning more about us and what we knew. We introduced ourselves and explained how we were ex-Red Army recently escaped from the Gulag. We also shared a little of what we knew about the recent Nazis developments in Moscow (Katya made sure we skipped over Vasily's name, though, since no need for them to know he's her cousin). For their part, they explained that they were stranded in Russia after being encircled by anti-air emplacements. They were desperate for a way out and the crew was getting pretty antsy. Something needed to be done soon. They seemed like they could be valuable allies for us so we agreed to let them stay with us until the airship came around again on its giant parabolic course. We ended the session with a bit of pairing up happening. Eva and Lieselotte were off somewhere together (not everyone enjoys sleeping in tents or 'medically induced comas', ok?). Katya ended up hooking up with two of the Americans who had all kinds of interesting gear and other attributes. That left four Amerikanskis for Mei Linn and Roq which Katya thought was only fair (despite the more-than-just-bitchy-resting-face glare that Roq threw her way). It's looking like it's going to be two nights of sleep deprivation for Katya but the lure of a sensual sponge bath with two beautiful new friends after weeks of filth and hardship and grievous wounds was just too much to pass up. That's where we ended the session. Category:Soviet